The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly to a firearm assembly.
It is often necessary or desirous to disassemble and reassemble the firearm""s components in order to, for example, clean the firearm, replace or upgrade components of the firearm, inspect the firearm, or store the firearm. One drawback to disassembling a firearm, particularly with rifles, is that it is difficult to reassemble so that the precision and accuracy of the firearm""s shot group is maintained. This is because the component parts of the firearm do not re-seat in the same position that was occupied before disassembly, resulting in movement of the shot group placement and increases in shot group size. Thus, it is necessary to re-zero the rifle after reassembly.
Another drawback with existing methods and devices for assembling firearm is that these techniques do not adequately address the problem of the firearm components shifting relative to one another during firing of the firearm. In order for a firearm to maintain its accuracy, vertical and horizontal (transverse to the barrel,) longitudinal (along the barrel,) and torsional stability of the action relative to the stock is necessary. If such stability is not provided, the action and stock can shift relative to one another due to recoil upon firing the firearm, thus degrading accuracy and precision of the shot group.
Vertical and horizontal stability can be achieved by action screws supplying a sufficient vertical force between the action and the stock to establish and maintain sufficient horizontal and vertical securing forces. However, the use of such action screws to obtain and maintain sufficient longitudinal stability is difficult due to high recoil forces that tend to cause the action to rebound off of the stock when the firearm is fired. Often times, the firearm must be fired several times in order for the recoil lug of the action to settle into its seat.
Torsional loads created by the projectile accelerating down the rifled barrel must also be transmitted from the action to the stock without rotational slippage of the action with respect to the stock. Actions having round bottom receivers, while providing good horizontal stability, do not provide adequate torsional stability, resulting in slippage of the receiver with respect to the stock. Actions with flat bottom receivers better provide torsional stability, but horizontal stability is reduced when compared with round bottom receivers.
One technique for assembling a rifle uses a liquified plastic bedding material that is applied between the stock and action. A release agent is applied to the action to prevent the action from bonding to the cured plastic. The liquified plastic is then applied to the stock, and the action is then placed into position on the stock. After the liquified plastic bedding has set, the action and stock are finally assembled by securely tightening the action screws to draw the action into firm vertical contact with the stock. Despite the intimate fit obtained in this technique, it is often necessary to fire several rounds in order to bring the recoil transmitting surfaces into a relationship that adequately resists longitudinal and torsional loading.
A further drawback with existing firearms is that the firearm shot group typically shifts when fired from different mounting conditions. If the firearm is zeroed from a soft rest, the firearm will exhibit a certain zero. When the firearm is subsequently fired from a hard rest, the zero of the shot group will move due to the differing reactions of the barrel and action when the firearm is fired from different supports.
What is needed therefore is a firearm assembly that allows the firearm to be disassembled and re-assembled in an efficient and repeatable manner while maintaining the precision and accuracy of the firearm""s shot group. There is also needed a firearm assembly that provides adequate longitudinal and torsional stability between the firearm components when the firearm is assembled. There is further needed a firearm assembly that provides an accurate and precise shot group without a requirement that several rounds be fired after the firearm is assembled. There is additionally needed a firearm assembly that will provide a precise and accurate shot group whether the firearm is fired from a soft or hard rest. The present invention is directed towards meeting these needs, among others.
According to one aspect of the invention, a firearm assembly is provided that includes a stock having an action mounting portion with a bearing seat. The firearm assembly further includes a barrel and a receiver coupled to the rearward end of the barrel. A recoil lug is positioned between the receiver and the barrel. The recoil lug has a portion that extends downwardly from the receiver. The downwardly extending portion of the recoil lug has a rearward face positionable adjacent the bearing seat of the stock when the receiver is placed on the action mounting portion of the stock. A fastener assembly contacts a forward face of the recoil lug and applies a rearwardly directed pre-load against the forward face of the recoil lug to secure the recoil lug against the bearing seat.
According to another aspect of the invention, a firearm assembly includes a barrel and a receiver coupled to the rearward end of the barrel. The firearm assembly also includes a stock with an action mounting portion that includes a bedding block with an upper surface forming a bedding channel having opposite sides extending in the-direction of the longitudinal axis of the firearm assembly. A pair of ribs each extend along one of the sides of the channel and support the receiver in the bedding channel when the receiver is mounted on said stock.
In one embodiment, the pair of ribs are formed on the upper surface of the bedding block. In a further embodiment, the bedding block also includes a pair of lower ribs each extending from the upper surface along a side of the bedding channel. The receiver is initially supported in the bedding channel by the pair of ribs such that a gap is formed between the receiver and the pair of lower ribs. A bedding fastener extends through an opening in the bedding block and into a passage formed in the receiver. The bedding fastener is operable to draw the receiver into contact with the pair of lower ribs in the bedding channel.
According to another aspect of the invention, a firearm assembly includes a stock with a receptacle formed therein. An action mounting insert coupled to an action is positionable in the receptacle of the stock. A compressible member is placed in the receptacle between the action mounting insert and the stock to isolate the action from the rest support of the firearm assembly. In a preferred form, the compressible member is elastic.
Various methods for assembling a firearm are also provided.
These and other forms, embodiments, aspects, features, objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.